The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Controlling the glide slope and descent speed of a parafoil accurately is challenging as the design must be strong enough to withstand the opening shock during deployment of the parafoil canopy. For example, loads during parafoil canopy deployment may be five to ten times the weight of the payload.